


Dance with the Devil

by DandelionCares



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour
Genre: Angst, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Games, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionCares/pseuds/DandelionCares
Summary: Takes place at the time of the Rock concert towards the end of Trolls World Tour. Branch, having confessed his love to the pop queen but still reeling from the effects of the Rock Zombie spell - has suddenly lost sight of Poppy in amongst all the mayhem.Desperate to find her, but his mind still swimming, he manages to find her, chained up in an isolated room back stage.What he doesn't realise, is that this is a trap set up by Barb. And Barb wants to play a dirty, cruel and VERY kinky little game with the new couple...Broppyness with a generous sprinkling of Barb throughout!***** SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CONTENT - 18+ YEARS ONLY *****Be warned, readers. This is sexually explicit throughout and somewhat heavy in mood towards the start. Lots of initial Broppy angst. We touch on on the non-consensual, but it doesn't stay that way. If you have a problem with that in any way, I suggest you stop here and do not proceed! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.And for those of you keen as mustard - ENJOY! It's a hell of a ride :D
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Barb/Branch (Trolls), Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. Found

Branch, though his vision was still swimming with red and blur, scrambled across the floor and up to Poppy, who was held captive by two handcuffs, fastened to the stone wall behind her each linked with a length of chain. Blinking back his blurred vision, Branch strained to make eye contact with her – his head was swimming and he struggled to focus as flashes of red passed across his eyes. But he could hear her, Poppy was heaving and sobbing and struggling to speak. He blinked hard and grabbed at her face, her shoulders, desperately trying to reassure her in his compromised state, yet struggling with what little time he had to try and get her out of the restraints. He had no plan, there was no time, he felt sick when he realized - with his heart pounding in his throat - he couldn’t get her out. Feeling utterly stressed and helpless, he held her face with his hands, it was the only thing he could do…

“It’s gonna be ok, Poppy. I’ll get you out of this, I just gotta—” suddenly his words were cut short as he felt an immediate cold, hard pressure against his throat – metal – digging into his neck and forcing him back across the floor away from Poppy. He hissed, coughing, clawing at his throat, desperate to ease the sudden pressure. A chain collar was being fastened around his neck with a solid padlock fastening it in place, and before he registered what had happened, he was being held in place by two of Barb’s men.  
Poppy gasped as she looked up and saw Barb saunter coolly into the room. She looked as smug as ever seeing the scene laid out before her. Like a lion about to devour a crippled animal that had no chance of getting away.  
Ignoring Branch at first, she walked up to Poppy and squatted down in front of her. She then motioned for her men to bring Branch over as well – so that they were both within ear shot but not within touchable distance of each other. Branch still tried anyway, straining his grasp towards Poppy – but he was quickly yanked back into submission. Poppy winced seeing him writhing on the floor.

Barb smiled at them both - but it was not a kind smile. 

“Let’s play a little game…” she said, turning to Branch, who was glaring at her from the floor. “A game where I win, but everyone will still get what they want.” She looked back at Poppy with a glint in her eye. “Now doesn’t that sound…. FUN?”  
Branch looked straight at Poppy, his vision finally cleared. Her petrified eyes met his. Neither had no idea what was about to happen, but they knew that they were both now completely at the mercy of Barb. A plan would be so good right now, but Branch’s mind was blank. And he felt sick about that. He could do nothing but keep his eyes locked on Poppy as Barb continued.

“So, the way this game goes… we can either break a Branch…” at this, Barb shot a hand out and grabbed roughly at Branch’s crotch. He yelped and jolted at the unexpected touch. Barb scoffed as Branch growled and tried to squirm out of her grasp. She released him then turned back to Poppy, looking her dead in the eye “..OR… I can try and pop your little girlfriend first…” 

Branch swallowed the bile that had lurched up in his throat as he watched Barb lean in close to Poppy and dragged a finger across her jawline, which Poppy grimaced at and twisted to get away from. Barb then trailed her fingers down Poppy’s neck and over the front section of her dress… she started tracing around the curves of Poppy’s chest… waiting for the inevitable – 

“STOP!” Branch shouted fiercely, instinctively jumping forward. The chain pulled at his neck again and he jolted back – reminding him that his efforts were futile. He ground to a halt, teeth gritted, fists curled and his eyes clamped shut, trying to shutout what he’d just seen and what was about to happen. 

He may not be able to help Poppy escape, but he did know one way that he could possibly save her. He took a steadying breath in through his nose for what he was about to say. 

“Just stop it,” he said firmly. He looked up at Barb, steely eyes but finally resigned. “Take me. I don’t give a shit what you do to me, do whatever the hell you want, but just…. leave her ALONE.”

Barb blinked innocently, lifting her hands instantly from Poppy. Branch silently breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Suit yourself, boy toy.” She clicked her fingers and one of her men fastened a length of chain to Branch’s collar, then handed it to Barb. She grinned and backed away from Poppy, eyes never leaving hers as she yanked the chain roughly, causing Branch to squawk and nearly fall over.

“Give him a kiss now, Poptart…” Barb said, easing the grip on the chain slightly. Branch, feeling the slack, immediately lurched forward and fell into Poppy’s lap. Poppy’s instinctively yanked against her restraints trying to touch him but her hands were bound tight. Barb chuckled. “…Cause I’m about to fuck the daylights out of your boyfriend here…”


	2. Branch's Turn

Poppy felt her stomach lurch as her and Branch’s eyes met, both completely horrified. This wasn’t about to happen, was it? This was not how it was all supposed to go. They had only just confessed their love to each other! Poppy choked back tears at the thought of what Branch was about to endure and broke down, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Branch felt nauseous but knew his time with Poppy was going to be cut at any second. With a last ditch effort to hold her and calm her, he grabbed her face within his big gentle hands and looked her straight in the eyes, trying his best to appear strong for her, to give her any tiny ounce of hope.

“It’ll be ok, I’ll be ok, Poppy… don’t worry about me, just--” and he kissed her, and through her sobs and initial surprise, she kissed him back. She didn’t want him to let her go, this was all happening so fast. She couldn’t bear the thought of him being taken away. She leaned forward and kissed him harder, savoring every moment their lips were touching. He cupped her face with his hands and brushed her tears away with his thumbs. How he wanted to hold her close, to sweep her up in his arms from all this insanity and never leave her side ever again.

But before either of them could do or say anything further, Branch’s chain was yanked back and in an instant Poppy was out of his reach. All she could do was watch him get dragged away across to the other side of the room. Barb hooked his chain up on the wall and pushed him down on the ground into a sitting position. The chain was just tight enough that he had movement, but couldn’t go far.

“Let’s get this over with….” Branch seethed, glaring at her from the floor. “Where do you want to do this.” Barb looked at him coyly and crouched down in front of him.

‘Oh, we’re not going anywhere, Branch. You know it’s in any performer’s blood to crave an audience.” She shot a look back to Poppy and grinned. Branch’s stomach dropped as he realized what was about to happen. Barb was going to make Poppy watch.

Branch swallowed back hard, his thoughts scrambling as the weight of the situation started to close in on him. He risked a look over to Poppy. To his despair, he could tell from her face that she had heard Barb and realized it, too. She looked crushed…. like she was about to pass out, her face had paled and her chest was heaving. Her eyes were fixated on the floor, and he could tell she was spiraling into her own pit of anxiety. He had been there so many times himself in the past, now he was watching the one person he cared go through the same. His heart ached seeing her like that – and what was worse was that he was powerless to stop it. 

Barb snapped him out of his thoughts as she grabbed his face between her fingers, pinching hard and forcing his gaze back towards her. 

“You won’t enjoy this if you don’t FOCUS, Branch,” she said. “We can’t have you staring at your girlfriend during all this now, can we?” He grimaced and twisted out of her grip. Barb smirked and stood up, moving away momentarily to collect a riding whip that was placed off to the side, along with a myriad of other implements that were sitting, waiting, for god knows what purpose. She came back and stood in front of him, lining his jaw with the whip’s end, dragging it deliberately across his skin… he shuddered but remained silent, his eyes staring daggers. Barb was completely unperturbed. Bouncing the whip in her hands she crouched down, hovering over his lap.

“And just between you and me…” she leant in close to his ear which, despite himself, sent shivers up his spine and made his hair stand on end. “I’m really not that bad a gal, you know. I’m just a scrawny, horny little bitch that realllly.. REALLY likes getting what she wants…” Barb trailed her gaze down his bare chest to his pants and pursed her lips thoughtfully. Her mind ticked over all the possibilities, then she snapped back up to meet his eyes again. She tried to sound earnest. “In the end of the day. You seem like the kind of guy that would sympathize with something like that….”   
Taking him in again, she had to admit, this troll had a pretty spectacular body. Solid, muscular, peppered with scars, and a beautiful shade of teal. BIG hands with tantalizingly large fingers. A toy with many buttons she was just dying to play with. She was going to utilize ALL of it. She just needed to warm him up a bit more. She raised a curious eyebrow at him.

“Why… you might even LIKE this, Branch….”

“Don’t count on it…” he shot back, seething. Barb smirked. While his resistance was absolutely delicious to her in one way, she knew she needed a bit more cooperation if this was going to work in everyone’s favour. Not that she would let on that was the intended outcome. She pulled away and took position over his lap, setting the whip down next to them.

“Let’s take the edge off a little bit, shall we?” she said, almost conversationally. Branch said nothing. She moved back and sunk down on his lap, her fingers starting to twitch towards the front section of his pants. She couldn’t resist flicking back to his face for his reaction again – his eyes were now fixed on the ceiling, she could tell his was clenching his jaw in anticipation and his whole body was as tense as fuck.

“It doesn’t help when you are so…. upTIGHT….” She tucked her fingers down the top of his pants to try and get her hand down inside, but the leather pants were so ridiculously tight she could barely get her fingers past the belt line. She tried to tug them down but they did not budge. It was like they were almost painted on. Hot as that was, they needed to come off. She tsked while she contemplated a solution to keep things moving.

“One moment, boy toy.” She rose from her position and meandered casually over to Poppy, who had been watching everything transpire in nauseous silence. She tried to put on a brave face but she couldn’t help but cower a little when Barb approached her. But Barb wasn’t interested in her right now. She walked up and unceremoniously stuck her hand inside Poppy’s hair. After fumbling around blindly for a few moments, she landed on what she needed. She pulled back out to reveal Poppy’s scissors. Barb chuckled.

“I saw you with these earlier. Thanks for being SUPER helpful, Popsqueak,” she said, snapping the scissors at her teasingly a few times before returning to the other side of the room. Poppy saw Branch’s eyes grow wide when it dawned on him what Barb had in mind. They exchanged the briefest of glances before Barb drew his attention back to her. She regained her position in Branch’s lap, scissors in hand, snipping playfully at the air between them.

“Time to let loose, hmm?” Barb quipped, and with that, she pinched a section of his leather pants in her fingers and poked the scissors straight through it. The metal edge of the blade lightly brushed against Branch’s thigh and he jerked at the cold sensation.   
As much as he wanted (and was able) to grab Barb at this moment and throw her off him, he knew deep down that wasn’t going to get him anywhere. He was dog-tied. And besides, there was Poppy to consider. He had to keep her away from Barb’s clutches. The longer Barb focused on him, the better. He had to go through with this. Even if he had to endure a little more self-loathing in the process.

He stayed still as she continued to hack away at the material – more and more of his skin being revealed as layers of leather started peeling away, piece by piece. To Barb’s delightful discovery, Branch wasn’t wearing any underwear, so when she made a final rip up near his belly button, the material fell away revealing Branch, completely and utterly exposed. Even though he wasn’t hard at this point, Barb still had to stand back to take a moment to absorb the sight before her. Holy shit he was HUGE. This was going to get very interesting, VERY quickly.   
Branch, already feeling massively violated from losing what little clothing he had left, and now deathly self-conscious at being so ‘on display’, lifted his legs up slightly to shield himself. Barb considered this as she saw him do it. As much as her impulses wanted to jump on him that very instant and blatantly fuck the living daylights out of him, the vulnerability in his eyes made her reconsider her tactic. All in good time, she told herself. 

She sank down on her knees in front of him, trying to meet his gaze. Biting back the urge to claw at him, she took his knees and gently parted his legs, running her hands up his bare thighs and taking his cock in her hands. She felt his whole body jolt at the touch but he didn’t try to twist out of it. That was encouraging to Barb. She shifted her eyes up to gage his expression. His jaw was clearly clenched, but his eyes had slightly glazed over. She could tell he was faltering slightly. She shuffled up further on her knees towards him and moved forward enough so her mouth was next to his ear. She clenched her hands around him a little more. Branch sucked in a sharp breath and his eyes rolled back in his head as she squeezed him and leaned in close.

“Hey,” Barb said, her voice low and husky. “I may be a bitch, but I’m not a monster, Branch.” She traced the outside rim of his ear with her tongue, which he involuntarily bucked at. “Don’t fight it, man. Nothing’s gonna to happen that you don’t choose.”

She pulled back to meet his eyes, sincerely, for the first time, and in that moment there seemed to be some level of twisted understanding between them. Branch, breath ragged and his body shaking from the sensation of someone other than himself having their fingers wrapped around his dick, gave her a slight, silent nod - and she finally felt him relax his legs. Taking this cue, Barb grinned and took his rapidly swelling cock more firmly in her hands, shifted into position, and started to ease into a rhythmic pump, licking her lips as a few drops of precum emerged, trickling down her fingers.

It was eating away at Branch that the person touching him right now wasn’t Poppy… and the fact that he couldn’t have had this long awaited moment with her – was killing him. On the same hand, it had been SUCH a long time since ANYONE had touched him.. and his natural urges couldn’t deny the fact that what he was feeling right now, actually felt really damn GOOD. He reluctantly pushed past the thought of Poppy and tucked her away safely in his heart, as he felt his inhibitions start to fall away. His mind started clouding over as Barb continued to run her hands up and down his length. A low groan escaping from somewhere down the back of his throat.

  
_Forgive me, Poppy…_


	3. Branch and Barb

And it was then that Barb felt Branch’s energy shift. She looked up at him and saw it. There was a sudden flash of fire behind Branch’s eyes that wasn’t there a few minutes ago. The resistance, anger and even the vulnerability had vanished from his face, and in place was something very different. It definitely wasn’t love, it wasn’t even lust… but what was there, was URGE. Primitive, animalistic, raging red urge. Barb sat back and slowed her hands momentarily, distracted and intrigued by this change. She grew increasingly excited as she could literally feel the new surge of energy beneath her.

“How are we feeling, boy toy?” she asked, itching for the next response, her hands running away with her a little as she picked up on his shaft again in speed and grip.

A grin slowly crept across Branch’s face and, catching Barb completely off guard, he snapped his teeth at her wildly. Barb blinked, briefly taken aback. But then a wicked grin oozed across her face - that was all the incentive she needed from him.

“Time to change gears…” she announced, as she released her grip on him and stood up. Branch, undeterred, moved his hands and continued to work on himself as he watched her. Barb’s lower body was positioned a mere foot from his head now; a fact she intended to put to immediate use as she unbuckled her belt and slipped her white jeans down her legs, kicking them off to the side. She was about peel her thong off and get straight down to business when she felt Branch’s hands suddenly slide around the backs of her knees. She looked down, surprised, and saw him looking up at her with brooding intent. 

“My turn…” he said lowly, and he jerked her body towards him. She scoffed, somewhat impressed at Branch’s brewing confidence. Now with Barb’s hip section within inches of his face, he trailed his fingers from her knees and walked them up the insides of her thighs, pausing at the outer seams of her g-string that covered her lower pelvis. He tucked his fingers under the fabric and ran them up and down a few times, brushing against the tight swirls of hair hidden underneath. He paused momentarily, then reached across to grab the scissors. Graciously returning the favour Barb bestowed upon him moments ago, he took the blades and smoothy cut through the section on her hip, sending the g-string to the ground.

Barb, who was ridiculously at ease with all of this, stood her legs apart a little more, put her hands on her hips and thrust her pelvis towards him.

“Like what you see, boyo?” she smirked. Branch smiled and looked back down, running his thumbs across the tuft of hair now sitting within inches of his nose. He was intrigued when he saw a glint of something shiny buried within Barb’s layers. He shifted forward a little more and ran his hands down further, parting her hair and her outer lips with his thumbs to reveal a silver piercing within her folds.

“Have fun with that,” he heard Barb say from above.   
He blinked, fascinated.

Holding everything in place, he drew in a long breath and moved into her, running a flat, rough tongue over the whole area. The piercing was cold against his tongue and she tasted and smelled different to what he was expecting. It wasn’t unpleasant, in fact, it made the blood rush straight to his cock and both him and Barb convulsed with the surge of intensity. He continued to lap at her, not being overly cautious or graceful. She wasn’t exactly a delicate flower and he gaged her tolerance levels would be on the higher side – for pain or pleasure. The predator growling away under his skin wanted to see how far he could push her. He dared to drag his teeth around the silver stud within her folds, tugging at it ever so slightly to see what reaction it drew out of her. Barb hissed and slammed a clenched fist through his hair, yanking him forward into her even further.

Meanwhile Poppy was sitting across the room, watching everything unfold before her eyes. By now she was feeling such a twisted mix of emotions. While the initial nausea and devastation of the situation had lifted somewhat, now she was starting to feel uncomfortable on a whole new level. Not in the gut twisting way it was before, but deep in the pit of her stomach were surges of throbbing electricity, as she watched Barb undressing Branch, touching him, fondling him… Branch willingly returning her touch, exploring her lower region and the reactions and noises that were spilling from both of them during all this. How Poppy desperately wanted to be the one running her hands over Branch, over his body, pulling those reactions out of him, and visa versa. She was past the point of being upset about Branch being taken, and now, she was downright jealous. And flushed. And her lower region was starting to pulsate at an alarming rate as she continued to watch them. She wanted to close her eyes to shield her mind from it all, but then she couldn’t drag her eyes away. It was disturbingly intoxicating, playing voyeur. Her skin was twitching and the fact her hands were tied above her head and drastically losing sensation was not helping her in the slightest. She wiggled her fingers and clenched her fists to try and relieve some of the tension and numbness. She’d kill to have a free hand right now. 

Over the other side of the room, things had advanced further. Barb, still standing, now had a leg hooked over Branch’s shoulder and was thrusting her crotch roughly into his face. Branch, undeterred, was keeping up with her. He had brought his hands around to her rear, fingers gripping her ass cheeks while helping maintain the pace and her balance. Around the front side he was practically engulfing her now. His mouth was wide, his tongue wildly flicking through her folds and his teeth biting and pulling at her, causing her to curse through clenched teeth and nearly ripping fisted chunks of his hair out by the root. Going one step further again, he moved a hand down underneath her and brought a single finger into play, toying with the skin around her opening while continuing to flick his tongue over her clit. Although he didn’t feel like taking much precaution at this point, he was encouraged feeling the area raging hot and wet, both from her body and from his saliva. He moved and slipped the finger into her, pushing up, twisting it around, further and further until he was knuckle deep. Barb cursed again, gripping both her hands to the back of his head and ramming his skull against the stonewall. If it had hurt Branch, he didn’t let on. He started dragging his finger up and out, pushing in hard to the knuckle, hooking his finger to pull back out. Feeling how slick it was in there he soon opted to add a second finger, and when he did, he could feel Barb was stretching to the limit. That didn’t stop him easing off, he shoved the fingers in roughly, separately them a little at times for a little extra stretch, purely for the benefit of seeing Barb squirm.

“Jesus fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck…” she hissed throwing her head to the ceiling, rapping a clenched fist against the stones. Branch increased in speed, pushing into her harder until she rose and tipped over the edge, cursing, growling and raking her hands through his hair, for a brief moment losing herself. He held onto her as she came off her high and her legs buckled, putting her down rather abruptly in the space between his legs. Barb gave a victorious shrieking “woo!” and flopped back onto the floor, grinning, panting, regaining her evaporated composure.

“Holyyyy shit, dude those are some HELL fingers you got on you,” she whistled, staring up at the ceiling. “I thought you were going to split me up the fucking middle!” Branch sat back against the wall, smiling to himself and staring down at her now well-spent and well-stretched pussy. His unattended appendage was still swollen and sitting dangerously close to Barb in this position, but as his mind ticked over where they were going next, Barb sat up again.

Without turning her head she whispered dangerously to Branch, a glint in her eye as she knew the reaction that would follow, “I think your little Poptart needs warming up over there…”

As the words passed Barb’s lips, the realisation hit him like a freight train.   
  



	4. Poppy and Barb

Poppy. He had been so completely absorbed in.. well… Barb.. that his mind and body had shut out any thought of her, and the fact that she was STILL THERE, sitting across the room. Being exposed to ALL of this. The confidence that Branch was exuding a moment ago began to rapidly shrivel away as reality punched him hard in the stomach – twists of nausea started belting around his insides and his heart pounded in his throat. He kept his now-wide eyes fixed on Barb, stunned and too terrified to even glance over in Poppy’s direction now. How could he have gotten so carried away? He couldn’t even begin to fathom the things she must have seen, what she was thinking. Of him. Doing things to Barb. Things he had been patiently waiting for over a decade to do with Poppy. TO Poppy. And now, he had gone and done all of THIS – without her. He felt like he was about to shatter into a million fucked up little foot-crunchable pieces as self-loathing started to consume him.   
Barb saw it in his eyes and jumped in quickly, plucking him from his downward spiral. Though she couldn’t help but smirk a little to herself at his emotional backflip. 

“Dude, I wanna level with you – listen.” She gave his chin a slap to snap him out of it. He blinked and darted his eyes to hers, sucking in air slowly to try and ward off hyperventilating.

“I wondered… “ Barb continued, pursing her lips in superficial thought…”and I’m only asking this of you, seeing as we’re pretty good friends now ‘n all, Branch…” She motioned over in Poppy’s direction. “If you’d allow me ten minutes. With her.”

Branch’s swallowed hard. There went that twisted stomach again. His eyebrows furrowed, but Barb, preempting a knee-jerk reaction, stepped in before he could speak.

“If you can give me that… just ten minutes. I will give you your ‘dream” window. You can go to her. Dude, I will even leave the room while you squirrels go at it. Some quality “alone time”. Collar and handcuff free.” She smirked, dipping a finger under the chain around his neck and giving it a little tug. “Unless of course you’re into all that fuck uppery…” She met his eyes, trying to appear genuine for a moment despite her proposal’s fractured integrity. “Just the two of you. You could sit around drinking tea ‘n shit if that’s what you really wanted. But you gotta give me first dibs.” As if reading his mind, she added, “I’m not gonna hurt her, man. Just play. A bit of a warm up for the main event, eh?…” She winked at him, giving the tip of his cock a playful flick, to which he jolted and cursed under his breath.

Branch, in his mind, frantically mused over the offer laid before him. As screwy as the situation was, it was an opportunity. A window he had been waiting for nearly half his life. And he could have it with Poppy. He hadn’t gone all the way with Barb, he realized, and he wondered if that had been Barb’s plan all along. He could still have her. Sure, the setting clearly wasn’t ideal, but Branch and Poppy could be alone. And Jesus Christ he was still horny as fuck, having lost focus on himself for the last 20 minutes – his aching cock was screaming for some attention. And in the end of it, what option did he have. It’s not like he could say no and have this all end well. Lemonade out of lemons, or something like that. Barb’s voice broke his line of thought. 

“Let’s just say, if you DON’T give me this… The rest of the day is going to look a whole lot duller, Branch.” She cocked an eyebrow at him. “No one likes blue balls now, do they? And besides, you say no to this …. ‘golden’ opportunity… and I’ll do her anyway. And it won’t be so ‘cupcakes and rainbows’ if I do it my way.” She smirked as she saw him physically squirm at her words. “What we did was awesome, man,” she added. “But that’s done now. I can flip the switch back to bitch… and that is entirely up to you.”

Barb’s expression had now changed to resolute smugness, as she leaned back and crossed her arms, waiting for the answer she knew was coming. Branch took a steadying breath in, and blew out, anxiety and nausea flooding his core as he weighed up his diminished options. Barb was going to get her way, either way, and he needed to choose the lesser of two evils here. He rested his head resignedly against the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut, loathing himself for the response he was about to give her. But he knew she had him by the balls.

“Ten minutes,” he agreed. Then he shot her a very serious look. “But… just… just don’t STICK her with anything. Got it? And don’t you fucking hurt her.” Barb pouted mockingly, but then pondered her options at his words. And then a little impish grin flashed across her face. She nodded, satisified.

“Deal, boy toy.” And with that she rose from the floor, giving Branch’s chain a farewell yank before she crossed over to Poppy. 

Poppy was ready to scream. Her sole focus for the last while had been trying to get herself in a position that gave her a bit of relief. But everything hurt now; her hands had lost sensation, her arms ached from being elevated above her head and her backside and hips were numb from sitting on the cold stones in the same position for nearly an hour now. She had been so preoccupied alleviating her discomfort she hadn’t been privy to the conversation between Branch and Barb. Suddenly she was snapped out of it as she looked up and saw Barb sauntering towards her. Utterly fed up by now, from everything she had seen and everything she was now feeling (or not feeling) her fear was now overtaken by frustration. Poppy glared as Barb approached her and sat down, her legs crossed. Poppy locked her eyes on Barb, purposely ignoring the blatant display of her exposed pussy staring at her from the floor.

Barb, meanwhile, was contemplative. She was ready to lay out the situation for Poppy, but something made her bite her tongue. Her mildly evil streak couldn’t resist fucking with the pipsqueak a little. Goody-two-shoes of any kind always annoyed the crap out of her, and it was nice to have a readily available subject to take advantage of.

“So, Popfizz…” she began, enjoying the way Poppy scowled at the petname. “Here’s the situation. You’ve just seen us going at it. Your man was getting in pretty deep there, eh? Dudes got fucking epically large fingers” she nudged Poppy, scoffing. Poppy swallowed back the bile in her throat as the vision flashed across her eyes. Barb continued.  
“So this next step, is up to you. I managed to turn your man around over there, and it turned out pretty fucking good. He enjoyed it. I’d like to offer you the same.”

“Go straight to hell.” Popped shot back. Barb was undeterred. Knee jerk reaction.

“Yeah well you see, I’d love to just leave things as they are,” she cooed. “Finish up now. Move on from this experience as BFFs. But that’s soooo dull. I’m a woman of business, Popsqueak. And I’m here to offer you a deal.”  
Poppy squirmed, dropping her gaze, shifting it to the side, desperate to wriggle out of the conversation mentally if not physically.

“If you can allow me a little…. exploration time…” Barb’s eyes glazed slightly as she trailed deliberately down Poppy’s body, imagining the body hidden beneath the layers of fuzzy fabric. “Then I can give you some quality, one-on-one, ALONE time with your man over there. Scout’s Honour. I will leave the room, you could take your time. Now how GOOD a deal does that sound?” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She eyed Poppy and saw she hadn’t convinced her. Time to up the ante.

“Let me put it this way,” she said ominously, leaning in further, her voice almost at whisper. “If you DON’T let me have a play, then I’ll just head straight back to him. There’s a tonne of equipment over on the wall there I’ve been DYING to use. I’m sure he has a few… tight areas that need stretching…”   
That caught Poppy’s attention. She stole a glance over to the wall, which was a hideous display of whips, chains, spiked implements, straps and rope, clamps, prodding instruments… Poppy baulked as her mind started drowning her with a thousand vile possibilities. Barb reeled her back in.

“Just ten minutes, bestie?” she said, eyes blinking in mock innocence.  
Poppy, for the first time in a while, looked over at Branch. He wasn’t looking in their direction. He had his head up against the wall, eyes glassy, staring up at the ceiling. Almost like he couldn’t bring himself to look anywhere else. He had tucked his legs up towards his chest and was sitting still and silent. Poppy wasn’t sure if he had heard her and Barb’s exchange – she hoped like hell he hadn’t. It broke Poppy’s heart to see him looking so… defeated. As much as it nearly destroyed her watching him engage with Barb on so many wrong levels - she couldn’t let him endure anything else. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned back to Barb.

“Let’s get it on, you sick bitch,” she muttered. Barb’s face lit up and she threw a hand up.

“Oh yeah! High five bestie!--” then she stopped herself, laughing at her own twisted joke as Poppy looked on unimpressed. Barb shaking her head, stood up.

“Let’s get you in a more comfortable position, Pinkie.”  
To Poppy’s amazement, Barb unfastened the chains holding her from the wall, and lowered them to the ground. Poppy gasped at the release and lurched forward on her hands and knees, as the blood started rushing back to her hands in a surge of discomfort. But her relief was short lived. As the feeling returned to her hands, she heard an all-too-familiar ‘clunk’ of metal. When she turned around she saw her chains had now been locked to a brace on the floor. She wasn’t out of the woods yet, not by a long shot.

Barb returned to her position in front of Poppy and squatted down, forcing Poppy’s chin up with a finger and locking eyes with her. Gripping Poppy’s chin a little harder, Barb pushed her backwards so that Poppy was forced backwards to sitting on her bottom again. But Barb wasn’t done there. She needed Poppy completely at her mercy for these ten minutes, and this current position would not cut it. She needed to go a little more extreme. Barb shuffled up, cocking her bare legs over Poppy’s and straddled her lap.  
“Keep going, cupcake…” Barb whispered with a grin. Moving her two hands down onto Poppy’s shoulders, Barb eased her further back until Poppy was laying down against the stone floor. Without any obvious resistance from Poppy, Barb slowly raised Poppy’s arms and the chains back over the princess’s head, briefly jumping off her to tighten the slack on the restraints, rendering Poppy with very limited movement yet again. Barb hopped back in position on top of Poppy, so that their faces were now inches from each other. Barb took a moment to relish the inner turmoil flashing behind Poppy’s eyes. Barb could tell Poppy was attempting to mentally absent herself from the situation, staring past Barb to a spot in the ceiling with her jaw clenched. Barb smirked.  
“It’s ok, Popsqueak, I won’t force you to look.” It was then that Barb pulled a length of material out from behind her and put it in front of Poppy’s face, shaking it teasingly. Poppy stared at the material, immediately aware of its purpose.

“You’re gonna love me, Glitterbell…” Barb whispered with a grin, stretching the material out and wrapping it over Poppy’s eyes. “… just like your boy toy…” she knotted the blindfold with a sharp tug.  
As Poppy resigned to the darkness placed over her eyes, her mind pushed to the thought of Branch, her heart twisting as she pictured him across the room, watching all this unfold, out of his control. This would be killing him to watch. Or maybe there was a part of him that might _enjoy_ watching it? Or even want to be a part of it? He did seem to enjoy what he was doing to Barb, what Barb was doing to him…. her mind was starting to scramble. She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts as Barb shot her tongue out and dragged it long, wet and deliberately up Poppy’s cheek. Before Poppy could register what had happened, Barb moved her mouth quickly over hers and started kissing her fervently – roughly, wildly, tongue lashing out and into Poppy’s stunned mouth.  
Poppy, completely overwhelmed at first and still reeling from Barb’s tongue on her face, instinctively refused to mirror Barb’s movements. To Poppy it felt wrong - dirty, uncomfortably intense – an influx of emotion and vulnerability being so intimate with someone she barely knew, or even _liked_. It made her insides squirm. But, Barb, ignorant of Poppy’s mental anguish, persisted, moving her hands over Poppy’s face and down her arms and neck, determined to get her on side, at least partially. Before long, she could feel Poppy’s reserve start to waver. Poppy slowly began returning the kisses. First with shallow, almost unsure, intermittent pecks, and then, as Poppy’s body and mind started to instinctively respond to the touch and sensations, her movements gradually increased in depth and confidence. Before long, the two of them were hard at it – Poppy straining against her restraints to meet Barb and Barb’s hands grabbing her face, neck, arms… and started moving her hands down over the front of Poppy’s dress.

She gave Poppy’s breasts a firm squeeze to gage a reaction for the next step. Poppy broke their kiss, panting, lips swollen, and looked down in the direction of Barb’s hands. She looked back up and, to Barb’s genuine surprise, gave Barb a knowing nod beneath the blindfold, before diving in hungrily for more of Barb’s mouth.

Barb, now rapt and multitasking like a demon, slipped her hand under the fastener of Poppy’s dress, easily popping it open and letting the strap fling back behind Poppy’s shoulder. She hooked her thumbs under the top hem and slowly eased the dress down over Poppy’s chest and letting the fabric bunch up around her stomach. She was going to leave it there for a moment while she explored, but she was buzzing with anticipation to see Poppy in full display. So she kept going, shuffling down further, taking the dress with her until she reached the bottom, flicking it over Poppy’s feet and leaving the pop princess laying there in nothing but her dainty white panties. Barb, licking her lips and her fingers itching, reaching up and hooked her fingers around the undies and dragged them down and off Poppy in a single swoop. Unbeknownst to Poppy, Barb snuck a quick brush of the slightly damp fabric past her nose and took a sharp inhale, momentarily intoxicated by its perfume… before tossing them aside.

Barb took a moment to sit back and admire the view literally spread out before her. Poppy was, as much as Barb was surprised to admit it - absolutely spectacular. Lean yet petite, skin delicate and rosy pink – the texture of it just radiating to be touched. Her breasts were small, yet perfect in proportion to her, with two small dark nipples perched on top, perfectly placed like cherries on a cupcake (Barb scoffed at the analogy). The pink fuzz peeking between her thighs looked soft and inviting, and as she continued to graze over her, Barb’s hunger started to fester. Internally it took her by surprise to be so captivated, for something she initially just wanted to fuck around with.

Poppy, suddenly very aware of the pause in proceedings and consequent silence hanging in the air, couldn’t help but blurt out a nervous giggle. Being naked wasn’t exactly unusual or uncomfortable for Poppy; there were often post-party occasions back at the village which led to half the community kicking off their clothes and enjoying dizzy drunken romps across moonlit meadows, ending up in giggling piles of skin and song.  
But this. This kind of naked was incredibly … _exposed_. It stirred up different feelings, uncertain feelings. It was very one-sided, vulnerable. Poppy felt excited yet jittery at the influx of mixed sensations. Where was it going to go? Her mind was a bit of a blur and she was starting to feel giddy from the suspense. Her mind was now teetering off the edge of rational thought and reaction, and into the pool of her body’s primitive desires – a brewing urge needing to be relieved. It didn’t matter how, or who at this point. Something needed to happen.

As soon as she felt a pair of clawed hands on her knees she felt a swarm of sensation bubble up her insides and flush across her body. It was starting. Poppy would have clamped her hand over her mouth in anticipation if she wasn’t strung down. She felt Barb’s hands drag down the inside of her thighs, igniting Poppy’s skin in an overwhelming clash of tickles and heat. Poppy shuddered and bit her lip as she felt Barb move her head in between her legs and drag her tongue, wet and hot, down Poppy’s skin, spreading her knees outward as she moved down further, teasingly nipping skin as she went. Barb brought two fingers through Poppy’s pretty-as-pink lady locks, sliding them down until they were placed either side of Poppy’s slit. Barb gripped the outer lips in a playful squeeze, causing them to bulge outward. Taking the lips in entirety between her hands, Barb moved in sideways, incasing the whole thing in her mouth, giving it a half-suck-half bite - enjoying the jolting reaction and noises that resonated out of Poppy. Barb smirked with her mouthful and took a few more engulfing chomps, flicking her tongue out over the area and burying her nose roughly into the curly tendrils. Poppy was struggling to keep still – her toes were curling and every bite from Barb made her body buck and her legs kick out involuntarily.  
It was a rattling battle of senses – intensity overload, versus emotional overwhelm, versus unbridled ecstasy. Barb was enjoying this lack of inhibition she was inflicting on the pop princess to no end.   
Barb scooted back down on her elbows, taking Poppy’s lips under her fingers and pulling them wide so she could see the beautiful playground laid out in front of her. Poppy groaned as her body washed over with tingles again, itching at the prospect for what was to follow. Barb gave Poppy’s thighs a quick nip on each side before she dove in hungrily.

Poppy’s body heaved upward as Barb’s tongue pushed around her sensitive region, setting off a snowball effect of flushed heat up and down her body, the lower pit of her stomach buzzing with a flurry of fireworks. Trailing her tongue around the lips in a larger circle, Barb moved up one side and down the other, then slowly spirally inward to her clit. Barb gave the swollen bean a playful little suck and Poppy bucked. Barb stayed here now, flicking her tongue across it while crawling her hands up Poppy’s stomach, continuing up further until she reached her breasts. Grabbing each one unceremoniously while still working in between Poppy’s lips, Barb dragged her index fingers over each nipple, which both instantly tightened. Poppy writhed violently under the touch and whimpered with each pass. Things were really starting to build, and Barb could sense it. Poppy’s stomach muscles were tensing up, goosebumps were prickling up all over her skin and she could not… stop… moving. Each lick, each prod, each drag of the hand had her twitching, squirming, groaning. It was glorious having her as putty in her hands… and mouth, as it were. 

“You getting’ close, Popfizz?” Barb muttered, the sound muffled between the pair of pink legs. She shot a quick glance upward and caught Poppy bite her lower lip, obviously unable to muster any form of response. Barb smirked and went to carry on, keen to pick up the pace a little. She was so incredibly tempted to bring a couple of fingers into play at this point, but something made her pause. She remembered she had made a promise and, regrettably, she was honest enough to keep it.


	5. Poppy and...

It was then that Poppy felt Barb lift her tongue and stop. She removed her hands and Poppy heard her get up off the floor.

“What…. what are you doing…?” Poppy managed to breathe, her body twitching, close to screaming with the now-massive build up. The urges flailing around stupidly without stimulation to keep things going.

“Give us a sec, cupcake,” Barb said, as Poppy heard her start to move away. “You’ll thank me for this later.” Poppy let out an exasperated sigh and she heard Barb moving across the room. Poppy’s mind and body pleaded she wouldn’t be long, this hanging feeling was beyond any torture Barb’s creepy equipment could offer.

As if that thought has transpired into the air, Poppy heart lurched suddenly when she heard the sound of chains rattling across the room, bringing Poppy crashing back off her itching high.

Hair, what was Barb planning on next? What was she going to use on her. Chains?? Maybe another collar? Perhaps a whip or some sort? Was she going to be chained down further, or chained up? NUMCHUCKS?? Her mind started boggling… she hadn’t had any experience with that sort of thing – the unfamiliarity triggered her heart hammering into her chest. And fear started creeping into the back of her mind.

Poppy could hear a few unidentifiable mutters and things moving across the room, and then, oddly - hanging silence. Why was she taking so long?? And where did she go? She couldn’t hear anything now, which was maddening as hell. Ok, so being left absolutely hanging now was just cruel. Poppy might have been thrown with the idea of weird sex equipment, but right now, at this point in time, she could happily throw caution to the wind and --

And then, finally, FINALLY. After what felt like an eternity, she felt a pair of hands back on her knees. She sighed in relief. _Thank hair._

The hands trailed back down the inside of her thighs, slowly this time, fingers tracing lightly over her skin, sending a trail of goosebumps in its wake. They moved her legs outward into position again, and then, paused. Poppy could feel the heat radiating off the hands as they rested on her inner thighs, inches from the pink playground. It felt nice; it was nice that she had time to absorb this sensation before she knew things were going to dial up again. Her stomach fluttered at what was to come.

But now, a pause. Why a pause? Poppy mentally scoffed at the hesitation.   
_Gee, no need to be shy now, Barb._   
Maybe she’s trying a different approach for Round 2. Maybe she’s getting the…. equipment into place…? Poppy’s mind shuddered a little. 

But, no. Instead she felt lips kiss down the soft skin of her inner thighs, which surprised her. Kissing? That’s a bit… out of character? First one side, down… and then the other side - thumbs were massaging through her pink fuzz, slowly working down towards her clit. Her lower region buzzed gently and she sighed. This new approach was… actually _really good_. Poppy realized she had time to appreciate what was actually happening, rather than racing to keep up with the torrent of overwhelming intensity that was bowling her over before. She didn’t put much further thought into it as her mind was starting to fog over again…

And then she felt a tongue creep gently in between her lower lips. The movements were deliberate, fingers pulling everything outward to make room as the tongue started lapping softly at her. The tongue was wide, flat and rough. Poppy realized she hadn’t noticed that before. It dragged slowly up and down, almost in a savoring sense, taking time – occasionally sucking and nibbling a little inside and around the lips. After some time, the mouth closed over her completely and gave the whole area a soothing suck, sending shivers up through Poppy’s body to the tips of her hair. Her chest rose from the floor as she groaned, reeling from the sensation. In amongst her swimming mind, with all that was going on she couldn’t help but feel that something was different. But she couldn’t put her finger on what. Her thoughts were shut down in an instant as the tongue dragged across her clit again.

Gradually the actions started building a little in intensity and speed. The hands left her front section and wrapped around her legs to help with the pace. Ok, now Poppy’s mind starting ticking over. _Her legs were practically enveloped in these hands._ She might not be able to see, but the hands felt like they took up a LOT a space. She could feel the skin was soft, warm. It was just different to before. Her thoughts battled with the ever-climbing build of sensations and she started toying with a notion. _Could she dare to hope…?_

She was snapped back to reality as the hands started moving. Draping slowly from behind her legs back to her butt cheeks, taking each one and caressing them tenderly… then tracing the curves up the outside of her body – over her hips, gently across to her stomach, thumbs dipping into her belly button as the fingers trailed over her ribs and up to her breasts. The mouth had now stopped down below and began to follow suit, kissing every inch of skin tenderly in its wake. Poppy’s stomach began to flutter, and she bit her lower lip as she felt the presence over the top of her. There was no weight on her yet, so she still couldn’t be 100% certain… but again… she could SENSE the difference. Big. Very big.

She surged upward as the mouth closed over the top of one of her breasts, giving the nipple an all engulfing suck and flick with the tongue. She gasped into it. The mouth moved across to the other breast, a hand moving up and mirroring the repeated action. Poppy whimpered and squirmed, the physical sensations now set into overdrive as well as now the emotional element kicking into gear.

The hands trailed up her chest, over her shoulders…. caressing the skin under her neck and coming to rest as they held each side of her face. The thumbs gently stroked Poppy’s cheeks as her breath began to quicken, her heart started pounding feverishly and her body started quivering as anticipation started to consume her. She felt soft, warm breath next to her ear. There was an agonizing pause, and then, quietly she heard….

“Poppy…”

And the instant she heard it, she knew. It was him.


	6. Poppy and Branch

_Branch. Oh my god, Branch._

Poppy gasped and instinctively turned her cheek towards the sound of his voice, her mind a messy explosion of emotions and her body shaking with a million erratic sensations. Branch clutched her face, ripping the blindfold off her eyes and without a second for her to recover or even focus on him, came in kissing her hard on the mouth. Poppy had never felt such relief. They both practically inhaled each other in a flurry of lips, tongues and ragged breath. It was intense, and wonderful. And hair, they had both waited so long for this. In the heat of the moment, Branch had pressed his bare body atop of hers and instinctively started grinding skin against skin. Poppy, caught up in the kissing, momentarily forgot they were both naked, and gasped to feel him – all of him – his skin, his heat, his hot hard erection… moving against her. Branch saw the reaction and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to slow himself, forcing his urges down a peg, pressing his forehead against Poppy’s to ground himself. He took in a steadying breath, but his body felt like it was ready to explode. But, even after the events of the last hour, and now, even though their current situation pointed them towards a very probable outcome, this had to be done right.  
He opened his eyes and brought his hands up to hold Poppy’s hot flushed face, finding a moment to focus as they breathed together, finally taking each other in. The last thing he wanted to do was to take that trust he could see in her eyes away from her. If this was going to be THE moment, he needed to make sure it was both on their terms, and that they were both for it.

“Are you ok?” he whispered, giving her a gentle kiss on the nose, his eyes fixed on hers intently, waiting for a response. She bit her lip and nodded silently between his hands, trying her best to smile for him but a trembling lip failed her.

“It’s ok… I’m ok…” she said, squeezing her eyes shut, angry with herself when a sob caught in her throat. “It’s just…” she blew out a shaky breath. “…It’s just a lot.” She forced her gaze to the ceiling in an attempt to ward off the tears, but it was useless. Branch’s heart squeezed when he saw the tears start cascading down her cheeks and he immediately shifted his hands up to intertwine with hers, holding his weight over his elbows and bringing his face even closer to her.

“Is… is this ok?” he asked softly, placing a few loving kisses across her wet cheek, collecting the tears away with his lips. Poppy sniffed and nodded. He moved his mouth down under her jaw.. and kissed her again, trailing slowly across to her ear. He gave her ear the slightest little bite to gage her reaction. She let out a shaky sigh and leaned her face towards his touch.

“Is _this_ ok?” he asked her again, planting more tender kisses across her skin, down her neck. She rolled her head back, presenting her neck fully to him and exhaled, the heat within her body starting to stir. To feel him so close felt incredible, but her body was now impulsively itching for much, much more. Branch could sense it.

“I couldn’t stop watching you…” Branch breathed, bringing his hands to either side of her face and looking straight into her eyes. “You look so beautiful, Poppy.” His words caused her skin to flush with goosebumps. She clenched her fists and wanted more than anything to be able to touch him. She groaned a little and pressed her body up against him instead, urging Branch to move further. 

Branch gently eased her back down but followed her, positioning his body over hers, keeping a close eye on any signs of resistance or fear. But there was none. He slowly moved his swollen manhood down over her pubic bone and paused at her entrance, and she gasped, causing him to hesitate. He looked up into her eyes again, searching for a reaction. She looked right back at him, with full trust and now an eager anticipation, biting her lower lip a little. Branch swallowed, it was do or die.

“Is this… ok Poppy?” he asked in a tentative whisper, giving his hips an ever so slight nudge forward. She nodded almost immediately and attacked his mouth in a passionate kiss.

“Take me, Branch… please….” She gasped through her open mouth over his. That was all he needed.

Pulling back and keeping his gaze locked on her, Branch slowly, finally, brought his weight down, and, with little effort, pushed himself completely into her. Poppy’s eyes widened as she felt her insides stretch and fill and she gasped again, slightly caught off guard with the new and strange feeling. Branch’s eyes glazed over a little as he became enveloped by her, but he assured her by placing a few tender kisses across her cheeks and nose as he pushed further in.

“Branch…” she squeaked, almost afraid to move. “Oh my GOD. Oh my god, Branch. Bra—” for once she didn’t have much further to say. Holy hair the sensation. It felt amazing. He was INSIDE her. She couldn’t believe it. As if on instinct, her body started to move, surging her hips towards him and pulling back a little. Both of them gasped and groaned at the movement, and Branch started returning the motion she was providing him. Neither of them left each other eyes, not wanting to miss a single moment, even though the urge to completely drown in their own sensations was so overwhelming. Branch claimed her mouth, somewhat messily, as he started to pick up the pace a little, and she complied by wrapping her legs around him, helping improve their coordination to a single motion. He trailed his hands down the sides of her chest, ensnaring her breasts with his mouth, absolutely relishing the feel of her warm sweaty skin against his lips. She was absolutely perfect. She arched her back against him and let out a delicious little squeak, sending Branch’s mind and body ablaze.

He turned his head back up to her and tightened his grip around her shoulders… both their bodies were starting to tense up as the build to the top was drawing close.

“Poppy… ah…. Oh hair….” Branch panted, pressing his forehead hard against hers, starting to struggle to contain himself. Her volume was starting to increase, which was driving him wild. He pumped harder. She groaned louder. They both dove in for a sloppy intense kiss just as they both reached the top… and then both came tumbling down in a gradual wash of ecstasy and exhaustion. Poppy let out an intense cry, panting loudly, her thighs pulsating as she released her legs around Branch. Branch slowed his pace steadily, groaning, sweat dripping off his chest, his arms shaking from holding his weight up over Poppy.

Finally he peeled his eyes open, to see a flushed, sweaty, smiling Poppy lying under him, looking thoroughly spent. Panting heavily, he stifled a chuckle, incredulous at everything that had just happened. He couldn’t believe it. Not 2 hours ago he had just confessed his love to the beautiful creature beneath him, and now…. He had lived out several of his deepest darkest fantasies.

Before he even had time to pull out and collapse, they heard the door open which snapped them out of the swirly giddy haze they were both in.

“Well well well. Did the squirrels have fun?” came a scoffing familiar voice. 

  
  
\------- FIN ---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where we leave it, squirrels!
> 
> I know I know, the ending's a little abrupt. I could have written much, much more. But once Branch and Poppy had their delicious rendezvous, I quickly lost inspiration to write anything further. Maybe one day I'll pick it up again... Barb may come back in and want to have some raunchy rock threesome - but who knows!
> 
> For now, hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> For those of you on Instagram, my accounts are @thebroppytrain (general trolls art account, some fluff, some nsfw) and @The_XX_Broppytrain_XX (exclusive 18+ years only account).


End file.
